


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Fixation, Oral Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, fuck you I'll use that tag if I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst get caught having sex. Twice. The second time, Garnet decides since Steven isn't around, what's wrong with joining in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst let her fingers twitch, causing Pearl’s back to arch against the hand driven so deep into her and her breath to hitch. A moan slipped out next, hips rocking against the purple digits invading her core, pressing in just the right spot and slowly pushing her apart.

“A-ah! Ju-just… Nngh… I-I… A-aaghh…” Pearl sputtered, pressing herself harder to the wall against which Amethyst had pushed her. Her hips kept jerking against the invading hand, which was drawing her so close but not letting her tip over the edge.

“What was that? I’m not crossing any lines, am I? Do you want me to stop?” A quick shake of her head and she curled them against her again, listening to the divine moan that slipped out as her body shook with repressed noises and actions.

“Ste-Steven co-could… Ah! Y-yes, pl-please! Ri-right… Nnnnggg!” She shook in her hand, twitching and begging for the release she hadn’t earned yet.

“What was that? If you keep moaning, Steven’s sure to hear you and come see what’s wrong.” Another twitch of her fingers and Pearl jerked, unable to stop the long whine that slipped out shortly afterwards. “Do you want to be caught, is that it? Do you want Garnet to know what a dirty girl you are? You are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes! I… Nnnnn… I-I’m such a dir-dirty girl… A-Ameth-thyst! Agh!” Another twitch, another moan, and she smirked. All she ever had to do was press her against a wall, and she was hers. She’d melt in her hands, blush and act coy, but really, Pearl loved being dominated, and Amethyst knew it. Pearl knew she knew, but never specifically asked for it. At least, not in words. Maybe a head tilt, eyebrow lift, or blush at some comments, but never did she voice what she wanted.

“You’re doing great P. Spread your legs just a bit more, that’s it. Do you wanna come for me?” A moan was her reply, hips grinding down on her hand. She started to withdraw her fingers, feeling the walls tighten around them when she tried. A simple tug and they were free, brought up to Pearl’s open mouth as she panted. “Too bad. Look at what you did. Lick ‘em clean.”

Her fingers were enveloped in another warm heat, the moisture drawn away as Pearl pressed her thighs together desperately. Amethyst could see a bit of drool running down Pearl’s chin, tongue dancing delicately across her fingers as she sucked on them. She curled them against her tongue and a beautiful moan escaped, delicate and sensitive as her ballerina was. “You doing okay there, Pearl?”

The nod was enough to let her know she hadn’t crossed any lines, even if Pearl was needy and practically begging around her fingers. A whimper slipped free and she withdrew the digits, a string of saliva connecting her mouth and the soaking fingers. The beautiful blush, half lidded eyes, and drool running down the other’s chin as her chest heaved was an incredibly arousing sight, and she was quick to turn her around and slam her back against the wall as her hand returned to her shorts. Her digits returned to her center, drawing out a desperate little moan at the intrusion.

“A-Amethyst! Ah! Pl-ple-ease, nnngh… I… I ca-can’t…” Her chest heaved and her arms draped across the shorter gem’s neck, each little twitch an amusing sight as her fingers played the other like a toy she knew well. “I ne-need to…. Aaah… Am-Amethy-thyst…. Ah!”

“Come on then Pearl, come for me. I wanna feel your walls pulling me in deeper, don’t hold back.” And she didn’t, hands tugging at her shirt as a wordless cry of pure pleasure, walls tugging at her fingers and trying to pull her in deeper. When her fingers didn’t stop, her hips jerked and twitched against the digits inside her and the palm pressing just right against her bundle of nerves. The sight alone was enough to send a warm pulse directly to Amethyst’s core, watching Pearl curl and milk every last drop of pleasure she could get out of her moving fingers. Before her first really faded away, her second was upon her and another wordless cry slipped out. “Oh, that’s my girl, isn’t it? You want me to stop?”

Her head shook and she didn’t dare stop, letting her build back up slowly. Her breathing hitched and her hips jerked particularly hard when she hit her third, and Amethyst slowed her fingers because she didn’t want her to pass out on her again. When the last of the waves of pleasure for the other faded, she pulled her fingers free and barely caught the taller gem when she collapsed against her.

“G-gosh… Tha-that was…”

“Awesome as always?”

“Normally I’d… mmm… scold you for interrupting me but…” She sighed, arms tangled around her lover dangerously. “I’ll let it pass… This time.”

“Aw, how sweet of you P. Now, come on, we need to get you cleaned up before someone sees.”

“You mean besides me?” Both jumped at the voice, turning to catch Garnet standing behind them, her arms crossed over her chest. Pearl tried to jerk up right, but her legs were too weak and she collapsed back against the other, and Amethyst barely caught her in her shock.

“Ga-Garnet!” Okay, saying that at the same moment was weird, but there wasn’t time to dwell on that now. “I can explain!”

“The-there’s a perfectly logical uh… explanation for all of this, a-and I would like to–”

“Can it. At least make it inside the temple next time, you two. We always manage to, so I know you two can. If Steven catches you, then you’re both dead, and I don’t care what reason or explanation you can come up with. If we can keep our hands off each other out here, then you two can too. Got it?” The light reflected of her glasses in an odd way, and both of them nodded quickly in unison, though neither noticed. “Good.”

With that, she left the two of them gaping after her, embarrassed to have been caught by their leader and without a single thought in their mind as to what to say. Pearl took a moment to shakily stand before running off to the temple, leaving Amethyst confused and flustered beyond comprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally two separate ones, but they're consecutive, so I'm combining them.

Laying with her back against the grass, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the fingers twitching and curling in just the right way. They left her gasping and whimpering, so desperate for the release she needed. The other’s voice danced through her ears, but it was almost impossible to completely understand what Amethyst was saying. At that point, she didn’t care, as long as her fingers kept moving like that.

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you Pearl? You wanna come for me, huh?” The voice barely reached her ears and she nodded, not bothering to stop a whimper that slipped out. Here on the battlefield, completely alone with Amethyst, she didn’t care who heard. A delicate set of teeth nibbled on her collarbone, and she whimpered at the simple touch. Her body was on fire with nerves, and she could barely keep still under the smaller gem, wiggling and thrusting against her fingers as they rocked and curled.

“Am-Amethyst,” she managed to pant, her toes curling inside her shoes. The palm against her clit was delicious pressure, adding onto the pile and driving her that much closer to the edge. The hand in her shorts altogether was drawing her deeper and deeper, so close as she was to finishing, but she couldn’t quite reach it. Her bundle of nerves needed a bit more direct attention, and she wasn’t going to get it with how she was currently. "I… I ca-can’t…“

"Can’t what? Come on now girl, I know you wanna come. Or do you want me to stop?” At the furious head shaking, her head moved from her collar to meet her eyes, holding her close. “What then? Come for me Pearl, I wanna hear you scream, and no one else is here to hear you scream besides us so-”

“That’s a lie.” At the calm, cool, and collected voice, both gems froze for a brief second as their leader stepped closer. She stood beside them, drawing their attention to the pair of feet and the body they were attached to. With the other’s hands down her pants, fingers curled in the wrong way for the seriousness of the moment, Pearl was unable to really focus. Garnet stared at the both of them for several seconds, pushing on her glasses after a moment to make sure they hadn’t moved. “Well? Don’t let my presence stop you. I want to hear you scream too, Pearl.”

With Garnet’s words echoing in her head, her hips bucked and she whimpered, doing her best not to immediately come, and failing rather easily. She had needed that extra push a moment before, and instead of getting the pressure on her clit  increased, she got it in the other’s words. A scream tore past her lips, and she felt Amethyst tense above her.

“Ah. That’s a good girl, right Amethyst?” The fusion’s words echoed in her head, and she felt herself shivering, bucking desperately against the hand still pressed into her despite not wanting to do so.

“R-right. Uh, sorry, you just kinda… Threw me off, didn’t know that you were here,” Amethyst mumbled, and she withdrew her fingers, causing a whine from Pearl and drawing a dark blush to her cheeks.

“Don’t let me stop you. Please, continue.” Pearl sat up slowly, sputtering slightly at the fusion, before she felt Amethyst move her onto the purple gem’s lap, causing her to squeak.

“You got it, G,” she heard the other say, and before she could ask what she meant, she felt the other tugging at her shorts, raising her hips as they were pulled down to her ankles.

“A-Amethyst,” she squeaked, unsure about letting the fusion watch them. She stopped then, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I’m not… I’m not sure about this…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Amethyst murmured, and she glanced at Garnet, seeing her arms crossed and the glasses gone, while a look of concern carried across her features.

“I promise you Pearl, there’s nothing wrong with not doing it. Not going to think any less of you or anything like that.” The kind words made her relax, and she nuzzled against her lover, her cheeks burning.

“I… I can still say the safe word, if things get too far, right?” she asked softly, and Amethyst kissed her neck warmly.

“Yes. I’ll stop, and won’t go any farther if you use it, I promise. Do you remember what it is?”

“It’s defective,” she murmured, and did her best not to let it affect her, because she was just saying the word to remind herself what it was, not calling anyone it or being called it herself. “I think I’m ready to continue now… Please, uh, continue with what you were going to do.”

“That’s my good girl,” the purple gem hummed and pressed her hand back to her core, causing her to melt. She kicked her shorts off the rest of the way, before Amethyst grabbed her thighs and spread them, giving a view to their leader as she pressed a couple fingers into her slit, slowly spreading them as well. “Look at you. Dripping like this, such a dirty girl. Even Garnet can see you now.”

“Nnnngh… A-Amethyst,” she whimpered, her hands desperately grabbing onto her lover’s arms. She caught sight of the fusion staring, watching them fuck, letting out a loud moan at the very sight as her cheeks felt like they were full of lava.

“Do me a favour Pearl. Grab your legs and pull them a bit farther apart for me. That’s it. You’re so hot, aren’t you?” A whimper pressed past Pearl’s lips, and she shook, twitching her hips against the fingers pressing inside of her as she held her legs apart so Garnet could get a better view. The other’s pants fazed away beneath her, and she felt her fingers withdraw, letting out a loud whine that was interrupted by a sharp yelp upon feeling something poke her. “Oh, you’re such a naughty girl. You okay with me fucking you like the dirty slut you are?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip, before a warm hand caressed her chin. It wasn’t Amethyst’s, because one was shifting the object prodding her, and the other was slowly lifting her up. She glanced up, caught Garnet’s gaze, and whimpered softly when she was lowered down, sinking onto Amethyst.

“I wanna hear your noises, Pearl. Are you okay with letting me hear them? They’re incredibly arousing and adorable, you know.”

“I… Okay,” she gasped, rocking her hips harder on the member inside her. Did she just call her adorable? And arousing? Both of Amethyst’s hands grabbed her hips, slowly lifting her up and back down onto her hard shaft, drawing a loud moan from Pearl. Her eyes wanted to close, but she did her best to watch Garnet as she watched her bounce on Amethyst’s member.

“You’re so hot, P,” Amethyst grunted behind her, and she squeezed her walls around the member, getting closer to release so soon after the first one. It wouldn’t take much to make her tip over the cliff again, and she pressed harder onto the shaft inside her, rocking and whimpering. “That’s my girl. You’re so tight…  Fuck…”

“La-language,” she sputtered, because it wasn’t right to curse, but a warm hand pressed to her chin again and she didn’t care anymore, glancing up at the fusion before her.

“Will you open your mouth for me, Pearl? I want to feel your mouth,” Garnet asked softly, and Pearl parted her lips slowly, feeling the fingers press in and slowly prod around her mouth. They ended up caressing her tongue after a few moments, and drawing a moan out of the ballerina. “You have a nice mouth.”

“I know, right? Sh-she drools a lot too. Nnnngh… Fuck,” Amethyst growled, biting onto her shoulder gently. She whined around the fingers in her mouth, feeling her cheeks burning that much brighter knowing they were talking about her. She rocked hard against the other, panting around the fingers caressing her mouth as drool dribbled down her chin. “Don’t you care come yet, Pearl. If you do, then I won’t touch you for a month.”

She lapped at the fingers rubbing against her tongue gently, whining as she was picked up and slid down on the member that had been formed between the other’s thighs. Her walls tightened, and she closed her mouth around the fingers rubbing her tongue gently, sucking on them warmly.

Amethyst groaned behind her, and she felt the other pulse inside her, tipping her over the edge before she was given permission. She cried out around Garnet’s fingers, her hips jerking as she tried to milk every ounce of pleasure from the situation. Her lover, however, had lifted her completely off her member, leaving her hole gaping and dripping as she came around nothing, leaving her completely unsatisfied. She was slowly lowered back down, choking out a whimper as the fingers withdrew from her mouth.

“You’re such a bad girl. I told you not to come, and look what you did. I’m sorry you had to see her being so bad, Garnet. She’s normally very good at holding it until I tell her she can come.” Pearl whimpered, feeling bad coming so easily, before she felt herself falling, her face being pushed into the dirt. She started to protest, before feeling Amethyst stand behind her, her member pressing into her core again.

“It’s fine. I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries.” She whined, and the other slid into her slowly before starting to rock her hips into Pearl. She managed to push herself up on her hands, panting and whimpering as she was fucked.

“She wouldn’t have l-let you put your fingers an-anywhere near her mouth if she wasn’t c-comfortable with you d-doing it,” Amethyst groaned, gripping her hips tightly as she rocked in and out of her and drawing a loud moan from her lover.

“Alright.” Her walls clenched, because she was still so sensitive that it almost hurt, and she just wanted to come again, it wasn’t fair for be so unsatisfied after coming twice, but she needed it to actually be fulfilling, and she couldn’t help whining and whimpering as she was fucked. Her lover groaned, pulsing slightly, and Pearl cried out, tears from the pleasure bubbling in her eyes. Garnet lifted her head up slowly, smirking at her slightly.

“A-Ame… Amethyst,” Pearl whimpered, tears streaking her cheeks as she felt the other starting to pulse inside her. “Ple-please, let me…”

“Go ahead,” the other growled, rocking desperately against the dancer underneath her.

“Come on Pearl. Come for me.” Upon hearing Garnet’s words, she couldn’t help herself and released against the other with a scream, feeling Amethyst fill her with her warm fluid. “That’s a good girl.”


End file.
